


The Night Before the Wedding

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: The night before your wedding should be memorable. Robert plans to make it so the problem is Aaron has no idea he is getting married tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a quick drabble but as you can tell it just grew and became this. Enjoy!

Chas gave a loud laugh. 

“You have to be joking.”

Robert almost rolled his eyes at that. “No I am not, I have never been more serious in my life.”

Chas looked bemused. She caught Aaron looking at the pair of them. 

“Right come through to the back.” 

Robert followed her to the back. He waited a minute before closing the door to make sure Aaron hadn’t followed them. 

“So, you seriously want to get married tomorrow?” 

“Yes obviously, it wouldn’t be legal. We don’t have a marriage license yet. The piece of paper doesn’t mean anything to either of us it’s just a formality. What matters is us making the promise to be there for each other no matter what. Whether we like it or not Aaron will be going to prison in less than a week and he is currently terrified we are going to live our lives and forget about him. Giving him this commitment should prove to him, I will be here when he gets out.” 

Chas looked conflicted. She could see Robert’s point but it was hardly the scenario she had imagined for her only son getting married, quickly before being banged up. It was one of these moments that she couldn’t believe how far the relationship between her and Robert had come along. A year ago, she would have fought tooth and nail to keep them apart. Now she was going to help Robert to plan a surprise wedding. 

“Are you sure you can pull it off by tomorrow?” 

Robert’s anxious face split into a tentative smile. 

“Yes, I can, with the help of the village. I can go and talk to Vic and Harriet to see if I can get them on board. Could you speak to your lot and see who can come on short notice and maybe you can help me decorate this place. I can get Liv involved by keeping Aaron busy tomorrow but not tell her why. I don’t trust her to keep her mouth shut.” 

“Hey, that’s rude.” Came Liv’s voice as she walked through the door. 

“Is Aaron with you” asked a panicked Robert. 

Liv shook her head. “No, he is still in the pub. He suspected you two were talking about him and asked me to come and snoop.” 

“Please don’t tell him.”

“Don’t be daft. I’d never hear the end of it. I’d jail break him just to shut you up. I can keep a secret on one condition.” 

“and what’s that?”

“No putting me in a dress.” 

“That one I got you for Aaron’s birthday was a nice dress!” 

“I don’t want to wear a dress and if you make me I am going to go back into that pub and tell him!”

“Fine! No dress!”

She went to leave. 

“So how much you giving me to keep him busy tomorrow?” 

Robert sighed and reached for his wallet. He recognised the bribe. He passed her two £20 notes. 

“Not a word!” 

She mimicked a zip closing her mouth and left to go back into the bar area. 

“She has you wrapped around her little finger.” Remarked Chas smiling. 

“Well it is a small price to pay” he shrugs. 

Charity came through the door. “Am I running this bar single handily again?”

“what do you mean again? You’re always swanning off and leaving me on my own.” 

“Yeah well now it’s gotten busy so I’d appreciate the help.” 

Chas followed Charity into the bar. Robert rolled his eyes at the pair. _right _he thought. Time to get this plan in motion.__

__************************************************************  
They were talking about him. He could tell. The tiny glances his mum was giving him was enough for him to know. He can’t say he was surprised. He had seen the look on his mums face earlier today when he had gone out running and then later when he had come back with Faith. Her anger hiding her concern for him. The big laugh caught him off guard. His sharp look at the pair caused his mother to frown. After a whispered sentence to Robert they left to go to the back room. _ _

__His fists clench. He knows they care about him but he hates that they talk about him behind his back. Liv is still talking about school and how she was glad it was half-term. He felt guilty that he wasn’t giving her his full attention especially after lashing out this morning. But everything she had said hit closer to home than he ever wanted to admit. He knew what prison was like. The toxic environment and the fact that Aaron was left to nothing but his own thoughts. Prison was Aaron’s hell. There was no escape from himself. How could he have been so stupid as to get himself sent back?_ _

___Not for the first time had he wondered if Kasim would have pressed charges. It was 50/50. Would he want Aaron to get off for attacking him? No. But going to the police would have led to him admitting why he was there. Admitting he was gay and in a relationship with Finn. The man he punched because he told his father they had been intimate.  
He tried hard not to hate Finn but thought of the prison sentence he was facing because of Finn his blood boiled. Why had the stupid idiot clung to Kasim like an attached puppy. Then again, he knew what Emma had been like when she was jealous of mum when she was with James. Like mother like son.   
Robert still hadn’t reappeared. Liv had stopped talking. _

__“Do me a favour” he asked her. She nodded to show she had heard. “Go and listen in to what me mum and Robert are talking about.” She looked at him, surprised at the request but she saw the way his fists were clenched and how on edge he still was. She got up without a word._ _

__Aaron happily tuned the world out as he drank his pint waiting for Liv to return. She did a couple of minutes later._ _

__“So, what were they talking about?”_ _

__“Who gets to be your main cheerleader at court on Thursday.”_ _

__“Liv”  
“What that’s the truth. Listen can you take me into town tomorrow. I need to buy some new school supplies.” _ _

__Aaron frowned. “School supplies?”_ _

__“Yeah I figured I might as well start to try. Stop them peckin me head so much.”_ _

__Aaron gave a slight laugh at that. His sister was so much like him, she had no idea how alike they were. A massive group of women came into the bar. Charities face dropping at the sight. She quickly disappeared. Reappearing with his annoyed mum not even a minute later._ _

__Through the now crowded pub Robert came over to Aaron giving him a small peck on the cheek in greeting. “I have to head out for an hour. Try not to miss me.” He winked and left Aaron in the pub. What was he up to?_ _

__*************************************************************************  
“Vic!” Robert shouted as he entered keeper’s cottage. He hadn’t bothered to knock using the key he still had from when he lived there. He walked straight into the living room and covered his eyes. _ _

__“Oh jesus! Why does this keep happening.” Victoria and Adam moved quickly to grab their discarded clothes._ _

__“Robert! What the hell!” Victoria screeched._ _

__“I’m sorry!” he shouted back. His hand still covering his eyes._ _

__“Maybe you should I don’t know? Knock” remarked Adam. “and what did you mean again?”_ _

__“Nicola and Jimmy.” Robert explained the disgust clear in his voice. “I have seen enough of Jimmy’s arse to last me a life time.”_ _

__“ewwww”_ _

__“Right, what are you doing here, Rob?”_ _

__“I need both of your help.”_ _

__“What need some tips for Aaron.” joked Adam. Robert removes his hand from his eyes._ _

__“From my sister and brother-in-law? Funnily enough I’m good.”_ _

__“Rob?” Vic was getting impatient._ _

__“I’m throwing a surprise wedding for Aaron tomorrow and I need your help to make it happen.”_ _

__Vic stood up and threw her arms around her brother giving him a massive hug._ _

__“Omg!” she squealed. “Of course, we will help. I will make a cake. Simple obviously, it being tomorrow everything will be simple. Oh I hope, I have a nice dress clean and –“  
“Vic, breathe ok. Anything you can make is fine. Simple is perfect.” _ _

__Adam hadn’t taken his eyes off Robert. He couldn’t quite figure out his expression. Then he held out his hand for Robert to shake and when he did Adam drew him into a ‘bro hug’. It was a small gesture but it meant a lot to Robert. The two men had certainly had their differences perhaps now they were finally able to move past them._ _

__“Right ok, I must go but if you need to ask me anything DO NOT TEXT me, ring me and no voicemails.”_ _

__Victoria’s look of pure happiness was becoming slightly overwhelming for him but he also really did have to go. After he left Keepers Cottage he went to the church hoping that Harriet was there._ _

__He was in luck. The vicar was sorting some books out inside the church._ _

__“Hello.” He spoke cheerfully. Harriet jumped a little. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”_ _

__“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t hear you come in is all. You’re not normally a face I see hear. How can I help?”_ _

__Robert was nervous. He knew Harriet was a kind woman, who didn’t appear to have anything against same sex couples or them getting married but that didn’t mean she would be comfortable conducting one herself._ _

__“I’m throwing a surprise for Aaron.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I wanted to know if you would – and it would be completely fine if you didn’t want to do it and I mean –“ he knew he was rambling. Harriet didn’t interrupt him, she just waited patiently for him to ask the question._ _

__He took a deep breath. “Would you be happy to unofficially marry me and Aaron?” He said it quickly but she heard him. She smiled kindly. She noticed that he was tense. Perhaps anticipating a rejection. For a second she felt sad that he would consider her to be a homophobic person. Hopefully she didn’t come across as one._ _

__Some of her worry had shown on her face as Robert stepped back. “You know its fine, I completely understand. I’ll just go.” He began to walk away._ _

__“Robert wait!” He stopped in his tracks and reluctantly turned to face Harriet again._ _

__“You miss understood me. I am honoured to marry the two of you. I just have one query. Unofficially marry?”_ _

__“Yeah, it’s a last-minute idea. We can’t get the marriage license sorted before he is in prison. But I want us to be married before he goes.”_ _

__Harriet smiles sadly._ _

__“I’m still ironing out the fine details but I will let you know very soon what time.”_ _

__He said good bye and left the church. The sky was just starting to show the first signs of dusk. His eyes are drawn to the cemetery, it’s almost like a magnetic pull telling him to go and see his parents. It’s quiet. The air in the cemetery has a still quality to it. Despite the almost non-existent visits he knows exactly where the graves of his parents. He decides to visit his mum Pat first. The visit is brief. It’s hard for him to see her grave. He logically knows that she is his mum but he never met her, he has no memories. Sadly, she is nothing more than like a story he was taught as a child. After Pat, he goes to visit Sarah, normally he saves her until last but today he doesn’t want to see her after his dad. He wonders more about what Sarah would think about how he had turned out than either of his biological parents. Of course, he always sought his father’s approval but the bond between him and Sarah was always different. Like mother and son. Would she be happy that he was about to marry a man or would she be as disgusted as his dad?_ _

__He doubted she would be. Even if she wasn’t on board with Aaron at first, he was confident that she would have seen the love he has for Aaron and how much of a better man he is with him around. He stayed at her graveside for a few minutes imagining how different things could have been had she still been alive. As he went to move on, he placed a hand on her tombstone in farewell._ _

__Now onto his father. The great Jack Sugden. Despite what everyone around him would say he knew his dad wouldn’t be happy about tomorrow. If he was still alive he might have learnt to hide it but deep down, he would have loathed the man Robert had become._ _

__But for the first time in his life Robert didn’t care about what his dad would have thought. Living his life per how he thought his dad had wanted him to live had caused him nothing but hurt. Deciding to stop living by those expectations was the best thing Robert had ever done._ _

__Despite the long year ahead with Aaron being in prison, Robert had never been happier with his life. His career, his family and his partner were everything he had ever dreamed of and to his own surprise he had found it all in Emmerdale, the village he had spent his entire youth trying to run from._ _

__He stayed there for a minute allowing himself a moment of collective grief for the parents he had lost. He was just about to leave when -_ _

__“I wasn’t expecting to see you here pet.” Robert turned to see Diane walking towards him._ _

__“Yeah about time, I’m well overdue a visit.” His tone was as neutral as he could make it._ _

__“It’s nice to see you. You know it still surprises me that even in this tiny village you can still not see people for a few weeks. We’ve both been busy with our own families, though haven’t we?” her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes._ _

__“I heard that Ashley had moved into full time care.”_ _

__Diane nodded. “Yeah it’s sad but it was the best thing. Poor Laurel was running herself ragged trying to balance everything. How’s Aaron?”_ _

__The abrupt change of subject throws Robert but he understands her need to not think about her problems._ _

__“He is struggling a little but I have a plan that will hopefully cheer him up at least.”_ _

__“That’s nice.” She was about to say goodbye, needing to move on before heading home._ _

__“Yeah we are getting married tomorrow.”_ _

__That stops Diane in her tracks. “Tomorrow and you’re telling me now?”_ _

__“It’s a shotgun wedding without the teenage pregnancy. I only knew myself about an hour go.”_ _

__“That’s lovely pet. Your dad would be proud of you.”_ _

__“he wouldn’t” he mumbled._ _

__“Sorry I didn’t catch that.”_ _

__“I said he wouldn’t” his voice was much clearer now. Diane looks like she wants to defend Jack but something in Robert’s face stops her._ _

__“Did you know? I mean you never really had a reaction to my coming out. You cared more about me cheating on Chrissie than the knowledge I had been have the affair with a man. So, did he tell you about the time he beat his 15-year-old son up when he found him kissing another boy?”_ _

__Diane’s faced paled._ _

__“So Diane, I hate to break it to you but the last thing Jack Sugden would be proud of is for his only biological son to marry a man.”_ _

__“Robert – “_ _

__“You know what it’s fine. I mean it was fifteen years ago, maybe I should let It go. I’ll see you later.”_ _

__And with that he left Diane and the cemetery and headed to his home._ _

__***********************************************************************_ _

__The moment Aaron had realised another hen party had arrived at the pub he bolted for the quiet of the backroom dragging an unwilling Liv with him. Robert had been gone for over an hour now and he was starting to worry about what he had gone out for. He knew he had been difficult the last few days but it was his way of coping, an old defence mechanism kicking in._ _

__He decided to watch telly while he waited for Robert to return though he quickly realised how impossible that would be when the music for the strippers started blasting. He retreated to their room grateful that the noise was muted enough up here that he could listen to music and not have to blast it out for it to be heard._ _

__He was on his third football game on fifa when Robert finally entered the room. He looked a little flustered._ _

__“Thanks for the warning of the stripper’s downstairs.”_ _

__“Why were they old biddies or something” Aaron laughed._ _

__“No just unexpected.” His voice was low and teasing. Aaron knew where this was going._ _

__“Oh right see anything you liked?” Aaron dropped the PlayStation controller and moved onto his knees shuffling to the end of the bed. Robert met him at the bed. Aaron cupped him through his jeans. He was already half-hard._ _

__“I think you did. What were they wearing when you walked in?” he kept his hand cupping him while he moved to kiss his neck._ _

__“They had just ripped their trousers off.” His breathing was becoming uneven as Aaron’s fingers began to rub his cock through his jeans._ _

__“So you got to see a bunch of hot men dancing in thongs?” Robert nodded._ _

__Aaron shuffled away from Robert suddenly and got off the bed, exiting the room. Robert was shocked. Had he read the signs wrong. Aaron came back into the room after barely more than a minute. “Right, where were we?”_ _

__He took Robert’s had and led them both back the bed to their previous positions. Aaron ignored the fact that Robert had lost some of his hardness. His fingers resumed rubbing Rob’s cock. “So the men in thongs. Did you find them attractive?”_ _

__“Only one.”_ _

__“Only one? What was so special about him?” he resumed his kissing of Robert’s neck._ _

___“He reminded me of you.” Aaron bit the skin of his neck slightly. He felt Robert’s cock swell slightly in response. Heard the smallest of whimpers. He smiled into the kisses.  
“What was it about him that reminded you of me?” He asked as he switched sides. His other hand joining the one Robert’s jeans. He began to undo the buttons on his jeans.   
“He erm, had black hair. It was a little fluffy. Like yours is when you don’t gel it. Same height and build.” _

__Aaron worked Robert’s jeans and pants down enough that Robert could step out of them. Aaron moved off the bed to kneel in front of Robert. He grabbed Robert’s hips to keep him in place as he took Robert’s cock into mouth and swallowed him as much as he could._ _

__“fuck” Robert muttered. His hands automatically reaching to hold onto Aaron’s shoulders. He knew better than to put his hands in Aaron’s hair. The heat of Aaron’s mouth was gorgeous. He could feel himself becoming fully hard in his mouth. Loving how much tighter the space became. Knowing how much this turned on Aaron just as much. Aaron began to bob his head. Robert let his head fall back and enjoy the sensations flowing through his body._ _

__Once upon a time they would have become concerned about the lack of noise coming from each other but with the paper-thin walls of the pub and the snide comments at breakfast they had adapted enough that they could have almost silent sex. Not that they ever did but they could._ _

__Aaron was beginning to speed up. His knees were never fans of the floor. He knew that Robert was getting closer by the grip on his shoulders. He brought Robert to the brink and pulled off._ _

__Robert moaned in annoyance as he lost the heat of Aaron’s mouth. He kissed Aaron deeply the minute he had stood up properly. He walked Aaron back into the bed so he had no other choice than to fall onto the bed. Robert took off his shirt before lying down on top of Aaron. Returning to kissing him. Robert was trying to focus on Aaron but his own pulsing cock was desperate for friction. He couldn’t help grinding against Aaron’s still clothed crotch, whimpering as he did so._ _

__“God, you’re so desperate for me aren’t you.” Aaron whispered into his ear. Robert nodded unable to form the words in his head let alone say any aloud. He had to force himself to focus enough to stop grinding against Aaron and remove his boxers. Aaron took a little pity on him as he removed his own top but he was leaving the boxers for Robert.  
Robert was fumbling with the boxers his fingers shaking slightly with anticipation but he finally managed to pull his boxer down. What he saw underneath the boxer made his brain short circuit. Aaron was wearing a thong underneath the boxers. A thing that weren’t unsimilar to the ones the strippers were wearing. He caught the devilish look on Aaron’s face. So, this is why he had left the room after asking about the stripper’s thongs. He wanted to know if he would find it attractive. Robert could say with almost absolute certainty he had never been so turned on in his life. His desire to fuck Aaron had tripled in the last thirty seconds. _ _

__He leaned down and licked Aaron’s cock through the material. He moaned at the sensation. His own cock was rock hard. Robert moved to place kisses on Aaron’s hips. Aaron’s moaning was becoming more constant. Robert felt something at his side and looked to see a bottle of lube that Aaron had thrown to him. He smirked as he quickly put lube onto his fingers and pushed one inside Aaron’s hole. Aaron made a tiny grunt at the sensation. Robert was getting to desperate to draw this much longer. He wasted no time in inserting two fingers and then three. Aaron’s moans were becoming louder and he started to push down onto Robert’s fingers desperate for more.  
Robert removed his fingers. “Turnover” _ _

__Aaron did as he was told. He turned over and moved so he was on all fours and able to hold the head board._ _

__“Wait, I need to take off the thong.”_ _

__“No need.” Aaron turned his head in time to see Robert move the g string out of the way before pushing into him._ _

__“oh god” the force of Robert’s thrust caused the headboard to bang against the wall despite Aaron holding it._ _

__Robert wasted no time in setting a brutal pace. Spurred on by Aaron’s moans._ _

__Aaron was in heaven. This is exactly what he needed. He clenched around Robert causing the man to curse out in a moan. He leaned down to kiss Aaron’s back as he continued to pound into him. It was simultaneously both too much and too little. Aaron’s moans were coming fast and loose as he was fast losing control. They were both close. Robert was just about to reach for Aaron’s cock when the younger man came spurting come onto the bed sheets. Aaron clenching around him as he rode out his orgasm was enough to send Robert over the edge. He came with a shout. He collapsed onto Aaron._ _

__“That was amazing.” Breathed Robert as he tried to regain his breath._ _

__“If I had known you would have fucked me like that I would have worn them ages ago.”_ _

__“Where did you get those from.”_ _

__“Adam as part of a joke engagement gift.”_ _

__“Why didn’t he give me an engagement gift?”_ _

__“Did you not like the thong would you like me to return it?”_ _

__“Don’t you dare.”_ _

__They fell silent. As they moved on the bed to cuddle. Avoiding the now drying come. They spoke lightly and ridiculous stuff. They fell asleep as they talked.  
During the night Robert woke up to go to the bathroom. As he got back into bed he noticed the time it was 2:43 am. He smiled as he lay back down. He was getting married today._ _


End file.
